


Enjoy the Tropical

by hexmaniacchoco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beaches, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, M/M, Mother's Day, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, attempts at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmaniacchoco/pseuds/hexmaniacchoco
Summary: Chuck comes to the rescue and decides to take everyone to a brunch at a tropical beach for a well-deserved vacation.





	Enjoy the Tropical

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by and continuing from [consulting-cannibal's](http://consulting-cannibal.tumblr.com/) [amazing 2-part comic for the season finale](http://consulting-cannibal.tumblr.com/post/160826156391/a-2-part-comic-for-a-2-episode-finale-chuck-get#notes), with her kind permission to do so.

A bright golden light radiated out as the fabric of space-time was torn and the portal to the other dimension suddenly opened again. Lucifer had Mary by her collar, his blade poised to end her life when it appeared. He looked up, and for a moment his face lit up with glee, not believing his own luck.  
  
Then Chuck came through it, looking very angry and walking briskly toward him.  
  
Lucifer’s face turned into a scowl. “Hey Dad,” he sneered, his lip turning up as he did. “What? Don’t like what I did to y--”  
  
He was cut off as Chuck’s fist connected with his face. He stumbled back, looking slightly shocked. He watched in contempt as Chuck waved his hand and Mary was healed. A coughing and sputtering was heard from a little ways away, and when he looked to the source, he saw Crowley looking around in bewilderment and slowly climbing to his feet. The land around him started to gain color again as well, and the various bodies strewn about vanished. Lucifer could only guess they were also revived and returned to their homes. He looked back toward Chuck and directed as much scorn as he could into his voice when he said, “I hate you.”  
  
“What in the hell?!” another voice shouted from farther back.  
  
Chuck looked sadly at Lucifer. “I’ll talk to you later about this,” he said, and then walked past him toward the hooded figure standing in the near distance.  
  
The figure rested his hand on his machine gun as he approached, cautious. “Now I know you likely ain’t the prophet on account of you being dressed in a Hawaiian shirt...” he grumbled, looking in wary distaste at the outfit, “but I still don’t know who in the hell you are from the other side of that thing.”  
  
Chuck smiled kindly at him. “Bobby, long time no see!” he called out, and then stopped for a moment. “Well I actually I never met you either here or in the other dimension,” he shrugged and corrected, “but you know-- you know what mean.”  
  
Bobby just squinted at him. “What is this?” he asked, gesturing to the green grass and blue sky around him.  
  
“Oh! This, this is just me helping out,” Chuck answered him. “I mean there’s no sense in leaving it like this while I’m here, right?” he laughed awkwardly.  
  
Bobby looked surprised. “What do you mean ‘helping out’?” he questioned.  
  
Chuck chuckled, and said, “You’ll see. But basically your uh, war is over! Yay...! Um. So yeah.” He snapped his fingers, and a brilliant light shone from under Bobby’s shirt.  
  
Bobby looked in amazement between the light and Chuck. “You’re…” he started.  
  
“Just use that--that amulet there, and it should be all the proof you need. Now go on and tell everyone, and I mean everyone-- angels, demons, humans, monsters… Tell them Dad says to get along.” He waved his hand, and with that, the alternate Bobby vanished too.  
  
He turned back to face Lucifer, Crowley, and Mary.  
  
“So what now?” Lucifer started taunting, spreading his arms wide.  
  
Chuck waved his hand yet again, and this time Lucifer vanished. Mary looked in amazement at him, and Crowley simply looked relieved.  
  
“Who--who _are_ you?” she asked, astonishment in her voice.  
  
“I’ll explain that later,” he said, smiling at her, and then gesturing at the portal continued, “Shall we?”  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
Sam and Dean stared awkwardly at the grown baby clinging to Cas. Before anyone could say anything about the sheer level of awkward in the room, Chuck appeared with Mary and Crowley by his side. He cleared his throat.  
  
  
“So uh, who’s up for a vacation?” he asked around the room.  
  
He didn’t give anyone time to answer before they all found themselves on a beautiful tropical beach. The ocean was a sparkling cerulean color, and palm trees lined the glistening sands. The sun shone down on them, and a warm breeze blew gently past, smelling lightly of saltwater and coconut.  
  
Everyone looked around and were surprised to see that more people were present than had been originally standing in that room in the northwest.  
  
“God?” Rowena asked incredulously upon seeing Chuck, and then looked down over herself, having been revived as well.  
  
“Oh, Mother. You’re alive again,” Crowley droned.  
  
“What’s going on?” Jody asked, looking around. Alex and Claire were standing on either side of her, looking just as confused.  
  
Sam and Dean were still standing next to Cas, Dean standing a little extra close. His hand brushed Cas’ slightly, sending a jolt through Dean’s arm and down his body. Everything in him wanted to take Cas’s hand in his and just hold it, feeling its warmth, lacing their fingers together. But just on the other side of the angel was the manbaby, still clinging to him, so he resisted.  
  
Mary ran up to her sons and hugged all three of them.  
  
Meanwhile, a few tables started to appear around them, each one covered by a giant beach umbrella. A larger table covered in grilled foods and various drinks appeared nearby.  
  
“Sam! Dean! Cassie!” an all-too familiar voice greeted them jovially from behind. They spun around.  
  
“Gabriel?!” Sam exclaimed. “You’re alive?!”  
  
“Wrongo, Sam. I’ve never been dead. Just hanging out with Dad here,” Gabriel answered, waving over at Chuck with a smile on his face.  
  
Chuck gave a wave back as he continued filling Jody and Rowena in on everything. He signalled for Mary to come over there as well, so she did. Dean gave a quick, longing glance at Cas before jogging over there as well.  
  
“Hey, what’s up Dean?” he said, smiling. “Is there some other food you got a taste for? Or--”  
  
“Chuck, you think you can maybe do something about the manbaby? Like, I don’t know, send it to some kinda heavenly daycare or whatever?” Dean asked him, trying to hide the desperateness in his voice but not being very successful at it.  
  
“We don’t… there’s no heavenly daycare, Dean. I’m sorry,” Chuck replied sympathetically, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Besides, I’m sure you guys’ll make great dads!” he added cheerfully, and then turned back toward the people he was explaining things to.  
  
Dean grabbed Chuck’s shoulder and turned him around again. “Well--what about his mother? Can’t you bring her back and have her watch the kid?” he tried.  
  
Chuck opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again, squinting and bringing his hand up to his chin in consideration. “You know, that would fit the theme,” he finally said.  
  
“A the-- There’s a _theme_ ?” Dean asked, incredulous.  
  
“Yeah! Mother’s Day! That was just recently, wasn’t it?” Chuck replied, grinning at Dean. “And just with everything about family going on, I figured it was… appropriate,” he explained with a shrug.  
  
Dean just stared at him for a moment.  
  
“So bring the kid’s mom back too!” he quietly shouted.  
  
Chuck looked over at the kid, who looked back warily, arms still wrapped completely around Cas. He turned back to Dean and winked knowingly. “Don’t worry, I got you covered, Dean.”  
  
“Wh… What? Where is this?” a woman’s voice asked uncertainly.  
  
Dean turned to the side to see Kelly standing there, arms brought up and folded tight against her chest.  
  
“I’ll fill you in in a second,” Chuck answered her, “but first you might wanna relieve Cas of babysitting duty there.” He pointed over to where they stood, the kid loosening his grip on Cas a little more as he saw his mother.  
  
“J--Jack…?” Kelly asked. She started walking towards her child, then started jogging. The child left Cas’ side and ran over to her as well. Clothes also appeared on his body. It was a touching moment as he ran into her arms and she started crying, happy that she was able to see her kid after all.  
  
Chuck patted Dean on the shoulder. “Go get ‘im,” he said.  
  
“Th--thanks…” Dean answered, and headed back over to his brother, Gabriel, and Cas.  
  
As soon as he reached them, the sound of someone clearing their throat a little down the beach called everyone’s attention to it. There was a man standing there with his arms folded and looking very confused, and slightly irked. A smallish group of people stood behind him, folded tables and chairs and coolers in hand and in tow.  
  
“Who’s um, in charge of this gathering?” he asked.  
  
Chuck walked over to the man with a friendly smile, extending his hand toward him. “I am!” he answered. “We’re having an impromptu Mother’s Day brunch here”  
  
The man carefully took Chuck’s offered hand and shook it, slowly and awkwardly. “Yeah…but… we kind of registered to use this spot for our own brunch…” he explained, looking around at Chuck’s group.  
  
“Oh…” Chuck said. He put one hand on his hip, and scrubbed the back of his head with the other. “I could have sworn this spot was empty.”  
  
“It’s not…” the man replied. A few coughs came from the group behind him as some people shuffled around on their feet.  
  
They stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments.  
  
“Well… we already have things set up here. Do you think it’d be ok if we joined our brunches together?” Chuck asked, laughing nervously.  
  
Over where he still stood by Sam, Dean, and Cas, Gabriel slapped his hand to his forehead.  
  
The man cleared his throat again. “Well… we’re um… our brunch is a gathering for LGBT+ couples,” he explained. “And we’d rather not have any… problems.”  
  
“Oh! There won’t be any problems!” Chuck assured him, spreading his arms out in a welcoming fashion and grinning.  
  
The man looked hesitant, and glanced again over at Chuck’s group, who all seemed to be watching them with equal suspicion. They were all dressed… pretty oddly for a beach get-together, he thought. Mostly they seemed to be wearing regular street clothes--jeans, T-shirts, and the like--but one woman was wearing an elegant looking dress and another was wearing what looked to be a night-gown if it wasn’t a very strange summer dress. One man was in a formal looking, all black suit, and another man was in an actual trenchcoat. In this weather. The only people who seemed to dressed appropriately were the weird man who greeted them, with his blue Hawaiian shirt with a guitar motif, and the boy the night-gown lady was hugging and his weird Hawaiian shirt with a Lord of the Rings motif.  
  
He looked back to Chuck, and scratched the back of his neck. “I mean, I’m sure… you’re all friendly, but…” he started, still not terribly convinced of them and preferring very much to have their gathering without these strangers, “we just don’t… we don’t want to hear about how God--”  
  
“Oh I don’t care!” Chuck smiled, wrapping an arm around the man and leading him towards the others, “And trust me when I say that my friends here don’t either.”  
  
As Chuck led the man over to his odd bunch, the man’s group followed him.  
  
“Hey guys!” Chuck called out to them. “So uh, it looks like we accidentally set up where another group was going to meet, so I figured why not join them together? The more the merrier, right?”  
  
There was an awkward silence for a few moments, before Jody spoke up, shrugging as she said, “Sure…! I don’t see why not, if they’re fine with it.”    
  
“Great! See?” Chuck said, turning towards the man and his group.  
  
A woman in the group walked over to the man and whispered something in his ear. He sighed, and scratched the back of his neck again.  
  
“I guess…” he said.  
  
“Awesome!” Chuck replied, and then turning to the man’s group told them all, “My friends will help you guys set up all your stuff!”  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
About half an hour later, the new group’s things were all set up. Chuck had welcomed them to their buffet table, assuring them that there was more than enough for everyone.  
  
Since both groups were complete strangers to each other and it still kind of felt like Chuck’s group crashed a party that hadn’t started yet, there was a small period of mostly silence. Soon though, small chatter began, and grew into everyone conversing with each other.  
  
Jody sat at a smaller table with two other women. They had all introduced themselves already, and Jody learned their names were Candice and Sasha. They all had the same food on their plates. This is an important detail. So important I’m not even going to mention it again. She lifted a spoonful of potato salad to her mouth and asked them, “So! How’d you meet? How long have you two been together?”  
  
“Oh, um, about two years I think,” Candice answered. “We met at a meeting like this, and just kinda hit it off, you know?”  
  
Jody laughed, “Oh, I know.”  
  
“What about you?” Sasha asked her. “This is a Mother’s Day brunch for you guys right?”  
  
“Of sorts,” Jody replied. She smiled and pointed over at Claire and Alex, who were sitting around a larger table with some other teens. “Those two are my girls right over there.”  
  
Claire and Alex noticed her and each smiled and waved, so Jody gave a smile and wave back.  
  
“They look nice,” Candice commented.  
  
“Yeah, well… They are. Mostly. But they’re still teenage girls and they can be a handful sometimes,” Jody replied, shaking her head and smiling.  
  
“I bet it was worse when they were toddlers though,” said Sasha.  
  
Jody laughed at that. “Oh, I didn’t-- they’re um, my adopted daughters,” she clarified.  
  
“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean--”  
  
“No, no, don’t worry about it,” Jody said, biting her lip, “It’s a… bit of a complicated matter, but the three of us have found a pretty nice family in each other, I think.”  
  
Sasha smiled, and blushing, glanced over at Candice. “We’re actually both talking about someday maybe adopting a child, or using a donor. We’re not sure yet,” she said.  
  
“Oh!” Jody said. “Then let me tell you, there will be times you want to pull out your hair, but there will be other times that make those moments worth it,” she added.  
  
“I bet,” Candice replied. She reached over and took Sasha’s hand, then leaned in to give her a small kiss. Sasha pulled back though, looking somewhat uncomfortable, and her eyes darted between her girlfriend and Jody.  
  
Jody waved her arms quickly. “Oh! Please, don’t worry about me,” she quickly said.  
  
Candice rolled her eyes. “Sasha isn’t early as comfortable with PDA as I am, and I forget sometimes” she explained, and then gave a small apology to Sasha while rubbing her shoulder.  
  
“It’s just…” Sasha began, “I don’t like it when people give us looks, or some creepy guys start leering at us or catcalling.”  
  
“I just ignore them,” Candice said, wrapping her arm around Sasha’s shoulders. “They can kiss our ass.”  
  
Jody couldn’t help but snort a little at that. “Yeah they can,” she agreed. “Here, let me tell you guys some things I’ve learned as a police officer when dealing with people like that.”  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
“So that’s your guys’ mom over there?” someone who had introduced themselves as Jake asked.  
  
Claire and Alex were sitting at a table eating with a few college students. There were two couples, they found out--Jake and Andy, and Sarah and Liam.  
  
“Yeah,” Claire answered, glancing briefly at Jody, She seemed to be having a good time talking to the two other women at her table.  
  
“She kinda looks like a cop,” Andy laughed.  
  
“She is a cop,” Alex said.  
  
“For real? That’s gotta suck.”  
  
Alex laughed. “Yeah, it sucks a lot sometimes,” she said, “but we still love her, you know?”    
  
“We probably wouldn’t be in a good place right now if it weren’t for her taking us in,” Claire added, smiling fondly, and then added, “But yeah sometimes she drives us a little crazy.”  
  
“Sometimes we all drive each other a little crazy to be honest,” Alex said.  
  
Sarah smiled at them. “You guys are lucky to have her, even if she’s not your real mom,” she said.  
  
“My parents weren’t too uh… It was hard for them to understand me,” Liam explained.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry…” Alex said.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” he replied, “I hope they can understand one day, but I’m going to be myself whether they do or not.”  
  
“Yeah I get that,” Claire said.  
  
She noticed Jake and Andy had been staring at each other pretty warmly for the past minute or two of the conversation. “You two remind me of some people I know,” she pointed out, “Except you’re like an actual couple and stuff.”  
  
Jake chuckled. “You never know. Maybe they are too then,” he said with a wink.  
  
\---------------------------  
  
“I mean why would you even try to stab Lucifer with an angel blade, Cas?! You know those don’t work on archangels!”  
  
“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas apologized, sincerity in his eyes. “I-- I just wanted-- You and Sam were in that dimension with Lucifer and I--”  
  
“Cas,” Dean interrupted, his voice softer. He reached out and placed both hands on Cas’ shoulders, squeezing them gently. He looked directly into his eyes, trying to pour as much of what he was feeling into them as he did his words. “Cas I can’t-- you-- I can’t lose you anymore, man. I just can’t.” Tears started welling up in his eyes again as the painful memory of that moment reared its head in his mind.  
  
Cas placed his hand on Dean’s cheek, wiping away a tear that fell with his thumb.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“Look I know you want to help, ok?” Dean said, rubbing his eyes with his arm. “But--you don’t have to. You got that? We don’t need you to be _helpful_ , or--or to save us, Cas. We just need _you_ , alright?”  
  
Cas stared at Dean for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, he spotted two people approaching them out of the corner of his vision. He turned to look at them, bringing his hand from Dean’s face down to his shoulder. Dean looked confused for a moment, but then followed where Cas was looking. When he saw the two guys walking toward them, he pulled his hands from Cas’ shoulders and took a step back. This caused the two other men to pause in their steps and their eyes to widen a little.  
  
“Oh! We’re so sorry, we didn’t mean to interrupt anything,” one of them said.  
  
“No, it’s alright,” Cas replied.  
  
One of the men extended his hand out to Cas. “I’m Roy, and this is Harry,” he introduced them.  
  
Cas took his hand and shook it. “I’m… Castiel, and this is Dean.”  
  
They all shook hands and uttered “Nice to meet you”s.  
  
“That’s an interesting name,” Roy commented.  
  
“Yes, I suppose it is,” Cas replied.  
  
“So uh, how long have you two been together?” Harry asked them.  
  
Dean’s cheeks turned redder than they already were, and he pointed to him and Cas and held up his hands, ready to explain, but Cas beat him to the reply.  
  
“Around 8 years.”  
  
Harry’s face lit up with a bit of surprise and happiness for them. “Hey that’s awesome guys,” he said.  
  
“What? No, no, you guys’ve got it wrong. We’re not uh… We’re not--” Dean sputtered, but he was interrupted.  
  
“Dude it’s totally ok,” Roy said, taking Harry’s hand in his own and holding it up to show matching rings. “We’re married. Our group’s an LGBT+ gathering. You don’t have to feel like you need to hide anything.”  
  
“Yeah but--”  
  
“We were the same way when we first started dating, so we completely understand,” Harry said, interrupting Dean again.  
  
Dean gave a helpless sigh, but didn’t argue further.  
  
From a distance, Rowena and Mary sat watching them converse with Roy and Harry.  
  
“Rowena, Sam and Dean seem to trust you. Have you known them a long time?” Mary asked her.  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t exactly say we’re the closest of friends, but I would say I’ve gotten to know them better,” Rowena answered.  
  
Mary scoffed, “Well you are a witch.”  
  
Rowena looked offended for a moment, and then before taking a sip of tea replied, “I resent that--the implications in your tone. You know, for you being a hunter and me being a witch, I think we’ve got quite a lot in common, dear.”  
  
“Yeah? How’s that?”  
  
“Well for starters we’re both mothers,” Rowena answered.  
  
“You me and about a billion other women,” Mary laughed.  
  
“Who’ve suffered tragedy and never really got to see their sons grow up,” Rowena added.  
  
Mary was quiet for a moment, and then took a drink from her beer. “I guess,” she reluctantly agreed.  
  
They continued to sip their drinks in silence for a few moments, and then Mary turned to face Rowena better. “What happened with you and your family?” she asked her.  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
“Moose!” Crowley called out to Sam, who had been standing and talking with Gabriel the whole time.  
  
“Crowley,” Sam greeted him. He turned to face him fully. “Hey--listen man--what you did back there for us--”  
  
“Don’t mention it,” Crowley dismissed. “But I do have a request to make. I figured you and your brother owe me,” he added.  
  
Sam was wary.  
  
“And what’d that be?”  
  
“Let me come live with you and your brother and Feathers squared over in the bunker. You’ve got the room, and--”  
  
“Wait, what?” Sam asked. “What do you mean ‘squared’?”  
  
Gabriel clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Oh! I’m gonna be bunking with you kids for a while. Dad’s kind of tired of one or more of you dying all the time and thought you guys needed a babysitter for a while.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Yeah I know! I’m excited too, Sasquatch, I really am. It’s been quite some time since we’ve all really gotten to just hang out, you know?” Gabriel said.  
Sam held his forehead with his hand. “What the hell has my life even…” he mumbled, and then turned to Crowley, a slightly exasperated look on his face, and said, “You know what? Sure, Crowley. Why not, after what you did.”  
  
“Cheers, Moose,” Crowley said, and gesturing toward Rowena added, “And my mother will probably try to move in as well, from the looks of her chumming it up over there with your own mummy dearest over there.”  
  
“Aren’t you at least a little glad Chuck revived her?” Sam asked.  
  
Crowley sighed heavily, and then looking around first, answered, “Yes, a little, I guess. But not by much. And she wasn’t revived by Chuck. She usually has a back-up plan in place, and told me how this time she had managed to switch out a random corpse from the funeral home she was in with her when Lucifer attacked her. Even had a spell cast to make it look like her and everything. Lucifer didn’t even notice.”  
  
“Huh,” Sam said. “That was pretty clever.”  
  
“If you want to call it that,” Crowley replied.  
  
“Not to ruin the totally moving conversation, but I think it’s about time we took our party indoors. I got the signal from Dad. Sun’s setting and stuff. There’s a few nice cabins just up ahead we’re all staying in, so let’s get a move on.”  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
Roy and Harry had left with their group a few minutes ago, headed to a resort they had checked into earlier. Suddenly, Dean and Cas found themselves alone in a cabin room. Chuck briefly appeared.  
  
“So this is your guys’ cabin. I kind of had people share since I didn’t want to clutter up the natural beauty of this place with too many cabins. Everyone’s are all nearby if you guys need anything, so enjoy yourselves!” he said, and disappeared as quickly as he’d shown up.  
  
Dean looked awkwardly at Cas, who looked awkwardly back at Dean. “When they asked if we were together back there, Cas, they meant like ‘together’ together,” he said, kicking the floor with his toe.  
  
“But you said it yourself in your room at the bunker,” Cas replied, looking at Dean with confusion. “You said that you and I, and Sam, we were all better together.”  
  
Dean facepalmed. “That’s not what they meant though, Cas. They meant like, they thought we were-- like--” he tried to explain, gesturing frantically between them.  
Cas tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
Dean threw his hands up in the air. “Like a couple, Cas! You know, with the hand-holding and the kissing, and--”  
  
“You held my hand earlier,” Cas pointed out. As soon as Jack had left his side to go by Kelly, while Chuck was talking with the other group, he had most definitely remembered Dean gently taking his hand in his own and just holding it while they watched Chuck.  
  
Dean blushed furiously, opening and closing his mouth but unable to find any words to counter Cas’.  
  
Cas stepped forward, closing the already small space between himself and Dean, and held his hand. “This makes us a couple,” he repeated Dean’s explanation.  
  
“A-and kissing,” Dean stuttered. He wasn’t sure why he was saying it like that. He was sure he had meant to clarify it better to Cas, but it sounded to himself like he was asking Cas to--  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Cas brought a hand up to Dean’s face and held it. Dean’s blush grew as he stared at Cas, trying to figure out what he was doing. He watched Cas’ eyes dart down to his lips, and Dean’s own couldn’t help but do the same.  
  
“Then let’s do that now,” Cas said, and the next thing Dean knew Cas’ lips were on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also for [spncoldesthits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/160672355365/mays-prompt-posting-dates-15-20th-of-may), so I apologize. I'll do the links and stuff once I get this posted since my laptop could shut off at any time for the billionth time. 
> 
> The links are in finally! Also I know this does absolutely no justice whatsoever to her comics but it was fun to write. Apologies to everyone.


End file.
